


Remembrance Day

by lethlue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p Canada, Canada, Gen, I hope I spelt that right, Remembrance Day, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethlue/pseuds/lethlue
Summary: Canada thinks about war on Remembrance Day.
Kudos: 3





	Remembrance Day

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on November 8th for Remembrance Day in Canada on November 11. I hope you enjoy my crappy piece of work.

Canada was sitting at his table, eating his breakfast until he looked around his kitchen, finding a poppy hooked onto his kitchen’s curtain. Memories of the people he met in war, young and enthusiastic, not knowing the real horror of war. The death, the blood-

_“Thomas!” Canada screamed at his comrade Thomas, who was running into the battle field trying to reach his brother who was also enlisted. Thomas continued to run, but a bullet was shot his way and he became limp, falling onto the ground. Canada’s eyes widened at the sudden death of him. Another person had managed to get to Thomas’s brother after Thomas had died, and Canada let out a bitter sweet smile. But it was quickly replaced as the other side began to ambush them, and he heard screams of pain. Canada closed his eyes, drowning in their pain. It was just too much for poor Canada, and before he could do anything he was shot at. _

Canada has suddenly lost his appetite for breakfast, so he pushed it away from him. He checked the date and noticed it was Remembrance Day. Canada then started to sob loudly, many memories of war and his old friends overwhelming him. He cried until his nose was stuffed and his eyes were burning. Canada felt like he was trapped, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

War was everyday, and he couldn’t do anything no matter how much he wanted to. He knew that people in his country died everyday, and he felt every single pain. Sometimes he would be at peace, sometimes he would be in pain. Remembrance Day was always hard for him because it always reminded him of all his friends and the people who die defending his country.

Canada let out a pained smile. He was proud of his people, honestly. But he would never forget the people that died defending his country.


End file.
